Software applications are typically updated during the course of their useful life. For example, Version 1.0 of an application maybe upgraded to Version 1.1 via e.g., a patch, a service pack, or a replacement application. Unfortunately, whenever a portion of an application is changed, the stability of the application may be compromised. For example, an application that is inherently stable may be upgraded and become unstable due to various software bugs.
Accordingly, software developers often use debugging programs to sequentially execute the code of an unstable application to determine the reason for the instability. Being that it is often desirable to simultaneously analyze the stable (e.g., earlier version) application so that comparisons may be made with the unstable application, the software developer may be required to utilize two computer systems to execute two debugging applications so that the two versions of the application may be compared.